We're Married
by parkyoonhra
Summary: Yunho yang memiliki umur 8 tahun diatas Jaejoong merupakan sosok seorang hyung untuk Jaejoong. Dan karena sejak kecil Yunho selalu berada di sisi jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong sangat manja pada Yunho. Tapi itu dulu ... / YUNJAE / CHAPTER 1


Title : We're married

Author : Parkyoonhra

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, and others

Genre : Family, Romance

Chapter : 1/?

Disclaimer : I do not own Yunjae and They belong to themselves

Warning : Yaoi, MalexMale, Typos, Don't like Don't read.

.

.

.

Seorang namja tampan bermata musang melangkah dengan tegap di sepanjang jalan di bandara Incheon diiringi setiap pasang mata yang terpukau melihatnya. Bagi namja tampan kita satu ini, sudah hal biasa menjadi pusat perhatian semua kaum hawa. Para yeoja dan uke yang diberinya senyum banyak yang salah tingkah bahkan ada yang sampai jatuh pingsan. Sang pelaku yang menyebabkan banyak wanita mimisan melihat tubuh manly-nya ini tetap berjalan dengan santainya. Sesekali ia menurunkan sedikit kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya agar bisa melihat paha putih yang diobral banyak yeoja di bandara.

Jung Yunho sang namja tampan nan playboy ini bersiul senang saat melihat seorang yeoja yang membungkuk karena memungut barangnya yang terjatuh menyebabkan Yunho mendapat tontonan gratis. Merasa tergoda dengan kaki jenjang seorang yeoja yang mengenakan rok mini, Yunho dengan senyum mesumnya sengaja menjatuhkan ponselnya di dekat kaki sang yeoja tanpa menyadari sepasang doe eyes menatapnya kesal.

"Dasar ahjussi mesum itu!"

Yunho membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil ponselnya, tapi naas sebelum ia sempat melancarkan aksi mesumnya seseorang sudah menginjak tangannya dan menyebabkan ia berteriak kesakitan.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau ini, hah?" bentak Yunho kasar pada orang yang sudah berani menginjak tangannya.

Saat Yunho menegakkan tubuhnya, ia melihat seorang remaja belasan tahun dengan tas selempang di bahunya tengah menatap dirinya kesal. Remaja laki-laki yang kelewat cantik dengan bibir yang cemberut kesal itu malah terlihat begitu imut di mata Yunho sehingga membuat Yunho melupakan rasa sakit di tangannya.

"Rasakan itu, dasar ahjussi mesum," setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, remaja cantik itu langsung meninggalkan Yunho begitu saja.

Yunho sempat terpaku karena memperhatikan wajah cantik yang familiar itu, "Joongie?" sebuah nama terlintas di kepala Yunho.

Yunho segera mengejar remaja cantik itu dan menangkap tangannya, "Kau Joongie-ku?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Aku bukan milikmu, ahjussi mesum," jawab sang namja cantik.

"Aigo, Joongie-ku yang cantik sudah sebesarini? Aku tidak percaya," tanpa memedulikan kalimat tidak menyenangkan yang keluar dari bibir cherry sang namja cantik, Yunho langsung memeluk namja cantik yang dipanggilnya 'Joongie' itu.

Joongie alias Kim Jaejoong yang menerima serangan tiba-tiba dari Yunho segera melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Lepaskan aku, ahjussi mesum."

"Dari tadi kau memanggilku ahjussi mesum. Aku ini baru 25 tahun dan sangat tampan, tidak pantas dipanggil ahjussi," kata Yunho tidak terima.

"Wajahmu itu yang membuatmu seperti ahjussi-ahjussi," ejek Jaejoong sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Yunho.

"Ya! Kau sekarang berani mengejekku, eoh? Padahal dulu kau selalu mengikutiku pergi kemanapun dan selalu memanggil namaku 'Yunnie hyung, Yunnie hyung tunggu Joongie, jangan tinggalkan Joongie'," Yunho mengikuti suara Jaejoong saat kecil dan membuat remaja cantik itu merona.

"A-aku tidak sepertiitu," elaknya.

"Kau seperti itu, Joongie. Aku ingat dulu kau akan menangis dan memelukku erat saat aku akan pergi ke sekolah. Kau hanya akan berhenti menangis saat aku memberikan sebuah ciuman di bibirmu yang manis itu," Yunho mengingat-ingat masa kecilnya bersama Jaejoong dulu dan menikmati wajah Jaejoong yang memerah sangat imut, "apa sekarang kau mau kucium juga?" goda Yunho sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong.

"T-tentu saja tidak! Dulu aku masih berumur lima tahun, masih belum mengerti apa-apa," Jaejoong membela dirinya sendiri karena perbuatan memalukan yang dilakukannya dahulu.

Yunho tertegun memandang wajah Jaejoong yang menunduk menyembunyikan rasa malu yang merambat sampai ke wajahnya, "Kau benar, itu Joongie-ku yang masih berumur lima tahun sangat menggemaskan. Sekarang kau sudah tumbuh menjadi sebesar ini, ya," Yunho mengacak surai hitam Jaejoong sayang. Jaejoong memandang wajah tampan yang sangat dikaguminya dari dulu, seseorang yang selalu tersenyum hangat padanya dan selalu melindungi dirinya. Yunnie hyung-nya.

"Dan sekarang kau memiliki tubuh yang indah," tangan Yunho yang lain dengan tidak sopannya telah mendarat di bagian belakang tubuh Jaejoong dan meremasnya. Yunho memamerkan senyum mesum andalannya, sementara Jaejoong mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menghajar namja mesum di hadapannya ini.

"Dasar ahjussi mesum!"

BUAGH…

Yunho dan Jaejoong tiba di kediaman mereka dengan pipi kiri Yunho yang sedikit membengkak.

"Aigo, Yunho, anakku sudah kembali," Mrs. Jung memeluk Yunho erat , menyambut kepulangan sang anak, "tapi ada apa dengan wajahmu? Apa kau diserang berandalan di Amerika?" Tanya Mrs. Jung khawatir.

"Aniyo, umma. Aku diserang pawing gajah tadi di bandara," jawab yunho bercanda dan melihat Jaejoong yang sudah memberinya sebuah death glare yang sangat tidak pantas di wajah cantiknya.

"Sudahlah, yeobo. Yunho itu seorang lelaki, sudah hal biasa memiliki luka kecil seperti itu," ucap Mr. Jung yang segera memeluk tubuh anaknya. Yunho juga merasa sangat senang bisa bertemu kembali dengan orang tuanya, sementara Jaejoong dan kedua orang tuanya hanya memperhatikan reuni keluarga itu.

Keluarga Yunho dan keluarga Jaejoong sudah saling mengenal sejak dulu, sejak kedua kakek Yunho dan jaejoong yang berteman akrab. Rumah Jaejoong dan Yunho pun saling bersebelahan membuat keduanya sering bermain bersama sejak kecil. Yunho yang memiliki umur 8 tahun diatas Jaejoong merupakan sosok seorang hyung untuk Jaejoong. Dan karena sejak kecil Yunho selalu berada di sisi jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong sangat manja pada Yunho.

Tapi itu dulu. Tujuh tahun yang lalu, Yunho memutuskan melanjutkan studinya di bidang seni ke Amerika meninggalkan keluarganya dan Joongie kecil-nya yang berusia sepuluh tahun di Korea. Setelah menyelesaikan kuliahnya di Amerika pun Yunho lebih memilih untuk bekerja di sana. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Jaejoong akan tumbuh menjadi sangat cantik seperti sekarang.

"Apa yang kaulihat, ahjussi mesum?" Tanya jaejoong sangar saat menangkap basah Yunho yang tengah menatapnya.

"Aku hanya mengagumi kecantikanmu, Joongie."

"Kau gila," jaejoong menatap Yunho iritasi, "aku ini namja, jadi aku tampan bukancantik."

"Hmft," Yunho menahan tawanya mendengar penuturan Jaejoong. Jaejoong? Tampan? Lihat penampilan namja feminism itu. Poninya yang panjang dijepit dengan jepitan gajah ke belakang, wajah putih bersih tanpa cacat, bibirnya yang merah merekah, dan kedua tangannya memeluk sebuah boneka gajah.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

Yunho mengamati boneka gajah dalam dekapan Jaejoong, bukankah itu pemberiannya dulu? Hati Yunho terasa hangat saat memikirkannya.

"Aniyo. Kau memang sangat cantik, Joongie-ah," Yunho mengacak rambut Jaejoong pelan sebelum berlalu meninggalkan namja cantik yang telah mencak-mencak karena dibilang cantik.

Kini seluruh anggota keluarga Jung dan Kim tengah berkumpul di sebuah kamar di rumah keluarga Kim. Tampak seorang pria yang sudah renta tengah berbaring di atas ranjang. Inilah alasan mengapa Yunho kembali dari Amerika. Kim Haraboji, kakek Jaejoong sakit parah. Kim haraboji sangat baik kepada keluarga Yunho, sudah menganggap ayah Yunho sebagai anaknya sendiri dan menganggap Yunho sebagai cucunya. Kakek Yunho sudah meninggal sejak lama, jadi Kim haraboji sudah seperti kakek kandungnya sendiri. Dan saat mendengar kabar bahwa Kim haraboji sakit parah, Yunho langsung meminta izin dari tempatnya bekerja dan kembali ke Korea.

"Yunho …," panggil Kim haraboji. Tangannya yang sudah keriput mencoba meraih wajah Yunho. Yunho menggapai tangan renta itu dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Ne, haraboji. Aku pulang," ucap Yunho dengan sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Kim haraboji memegang wajah Yunho, "Cucu lelakiku satu-satunya," ujarnya.

TRANG. Terdengar bunyi nampan yang membentur lantai dan beberapa alat makan yang saling berbenturan.

Jaejoong menaruh nampan yang berisi makanan untuk Kim haraboji dengan agak kasar, "Joongie kan juga cucu laki-laki, haraboji," ujar Jaejoong dengan aksi ngambeknya.

"Ne ne ne. Kau memang cucu laki-lakiku yang cantik, Joongie," goda Kim haraboji tersenyum senang.

Tapi kemudian Kim haraboji terbatuk tiada henti.

"Haraboji, haraboji," semua orang di ruangan itu panik mendengar suara batuk Kim haraboji yang terdengar sangat menyiksa tidak terkecuali Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Batuk Kim haraboji sudah berhenti dan Yunho membantu lelaki renta itu untuk minum dengan Jaejoong yang menatap kakeknya khawatir.

Kim haraboji menghela napas lega, "Sepertinya waktuku sebentar lagi."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu," ucap Jaejoong tidak senang mendengar perkataan kakeknya. Genangan cairan bening mulai berkumpul di matanya, "haraboji masih bisa hidup seribu tahun lagi," Kim haraboji terkekeh mendengar perkataan polos Jaejoong.

Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong yang duduk di sampingnya, merasa bahwa sebentar lagi lelaki cantik itu akan segera meneteskan air matanya.

Jaejoong menggenggam tangan kakek yang sangat disayanginya.

"Joongie…," panggil Kim haraboji dengan susah payah.

Jaejoong sudah menunduk dan mulai menangis, tidak tahan melihat keadaan kakeknya yang seperti ini. Yunho hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya erat merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk mengehentikan tangisan namja cantik itu.

"Yunho, Joongie, dengarkan aku," pinta Kim haraboji sambil menggenggam tangan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Aku memiliki satu permintaan, mungkin akan menjadi permintaan terakhirku."

"Haraboji!"

"Aku dan kakek Yunho dulu bersahabat dengan baik. kami sangat dekat dan selalu bersama sampai kakek Yunho yang meninggal mendahuluiku saat perang. Sebelum ia meninggal, kami memiliki sebuah janji untuk menikahkan cucu kami di masa depan," Kim haraboji berhenti bicara sejenak untuk mengatur napas. Yunho dan Jaejoong terdiam mendengarkan cerita Kim haraboji. Sedangkan para orangtua sudah gelisah di tempat duduk mereka, sepertinya mereka sudah mengetahui maksud pembicaraan Kim haraboji.

"Yunho, Jaejoongie, kalian berdua menikahlah."

Yunho dan Jaejoong butuh beberapa detik ekstra untuk mencerna ucapan Kim haraboji.

"MWO?!" Yunho dan Jaejoong berteriak bersamaan.

"H-haraboji pasti sedang bercanda, kan? Aku? Menikah? Tidak mungkin," Yunho berusaha tertawa menanggapi perkataan Kim haraboji.

"Tentu saja kakekmu bersungguh-sungguh, Yunho-ah," timpal Mr. Jung meyakinkan anaknya.

"Tapi appa, aku masih 25 tahun. Aku belum mau menikah dan masih ingin menikmati masa mudaku," uja Yunho pada ayahnya, dan sang ayah hanya bisa menghela napas memaklumi penolakan anaknya karena sebenarnya ia juga kurang menyetujui rencana ini.

"Joongie juga tidak mau menikah, umma," Jaejoong mulai melancarkan aksi memohonnya pada sang umma. Mrs. Kim mengelus rambut anaknya sayang namun tidak mengatakan apapun karena ia tidak memiliki hak untuk menentang keputusan ayah mertuanya.

"Umma~" Jaejoong jadi merasa kesal karena tidak ada orang yang membelanya. Hey! Dia masih berumur 17 tahun. Menikah? Bloody hell!

"Joongie tidak mau menikah dengan ahjussi mesum itu~" rengek Jaejoong sambil memeluk ibunya.

Yunho melotot mendengar Jaejoong yang mengejeknya di depan kedua orang tua mereka. Berani-beraninya!

"Kau pikir aku mau menikah dengan bocah ingusan sepertimu?" kata Yunho.

"Joongie juga tidak mau menikah dengan alien sepertimu!"

"Dasar cengeng."

"Ahjussi mesum."

"Pawang gajah."

"Beruang jelek gendut."

"Wajah cantik seperti yeoja."

"Joongie tampan!"

"Ne, hanya dalam mimpimu."

"Umma~" Jaejoong merengek meminta bantuan umma-nya dalam mengalahkan sang raja beruang.

"Berhenti menjahili Jaejoongie, Yunho-ah," ucapan Mr. Jung membuat Jaejoong menjulurkan lidahnya puas kearah Yunho, "lagipula apapun yang terjadi, kalian berdua harus menikah," tapi ucapan Mr. Jung selanjutnya membuat Jaejoong membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Appa! Kau tidak berhak mengatur hidupku. Pokoknya aku tidak mau menikah," Yunho segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Joongie juga tidak mau menikah," Jaejoong juga pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Mereka pasangan yang sangat serasi," ucap Kim haraboji disertai beberapa batuk ringan.

Keesokan harinya saat Yunho tengah bersiap pergi bertemu dengan teman lamanya, sang ibu datang menghampirinya.

"Yunho-ah, tolong pikirkan kembali permintaan Kim haraboji," ujar ibunya.

"Umma, kau tega sekali menyuruh anakmu yang tampan ini untuk menikah. Apa yang akan dikatakan para fans-ku di luar sana kalau mereka tahu aku akan menikah? Akan ada bunuh diri massal para yeoja nanti," ucap Yunho berlebihan.

Mrs. Jung tersenyum, anak lelakinya tidak berubah sama sekali walaupun sudah tujuh tahun berlalu.

"Umma mohon pikirkan kembali, Yun. Kim haraboji sangat berjasa membantu keluarga kita, kita berhutang banyak padanya. Kita pasti akan merasa sangat bersalah jika ia meninggal dalam keadaan yang tidak tenang."

Yunho terdiam. Ia teringat kembali masa kecilnya, Kim haraboji mengajarinya berbagai macam hal, memberinya banyak nasihat dan memberitahu Yunho jika ia berbuat kesalahan. Ia sangat menyayangi Kim haraboji seperti kakek kandungnya sendiri. Tapi haruskah ia menikah dengan … Jaejoong? Jaejoong sudah seperti adik untuknya.

Walaupun sepanjang jalan menuju tempat temannya Yunho seperti berusaha memikirkan kembali permintaan Kim haraboji, tapi setelah melihat para yeoja berpakaian seksi membuat pikiran itu menguap begitu saja. Yunho mendatangi sebuah galeri seni tempat temannya bekerja sebagai guru melukis.

"Yunho!" seorang yeoja cantik terpekik kaget melihat kedatangan seseorang yang begitu familiar untuknya.

"Annyeong haseyo, Boa sunbaenim," Yunho membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit memberi hormat.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau ini? Seperti bertemu dengan siapa saja," ucap yeoja itu sambil memukul lengan Yunho pelan.

Kemudian keduanya saling berpelukan melepas rindu.

"Hahaha. Kau semakin cantik, Boa-ah," rayu Yunho.

"Kau juga semakin pintar memuji, Yun."

"Aku berbicara berdasarkan fakta yang ada. Semua bunga pasti merasa iri dengan kecantikanmu."

Boa hanya tertawa menanggapi gombalan adik kelasnya dulu. Ia dan Yunho sudah berteman sejak lama dan Boa sudah hafal kebiasaan playboy cap beruang macam Yunho.

"Ada apa kau kembali ke Korea? Kupikir kau sudah terjerat kecantikan gadis-gadis Amerika," ujar Boa.

Yunho tertawa sampai membuat matanya hanya terlihat seperti sebuah garis. Boa memang yang terbaik, "Ada urusan keluarga."

Raut wajah Boa berubah cemas, "Apa ada masalah?"

Yunho menghela napas, sepertinya ia memang butuh teman untuk curhat.

"Aku akan menikah."

**DongBangShinKi Senior High School …**

Seorang namja cantik berjalan lunglai memasuki halaman sekolahnya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela napas pagi ini. Tidak terlihat sebuah senyuman sedikit pun pada wajah namja cantik yang terkenal sangat ramah ini.

"JOONGIE~~~" terdengar lengkingan khas lumba-lumba yang memanggil Jaejoong, namun namja cantik itu terus melanjutkan langkah gontainya tanpa mempedulikan teriakan sahabatnya.

"Joongie-ya, ada apa dengan wajahmu itu, huh?" Junsu – sang pelaku utama yang membuat banyak telinga orang berdengung akibat lengkingannya – tidak jadi memarahi sahabat yang mencuekinya itu, Junsu malah khawatir melihat wajah lesu Jaejoong yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Su-ie~~~" Jaejoong malah menghambur ke dalam pelukan Junsu dan menangis. Junsu yang tidak mengerti apa-apa kelimpungan berusaha menghentikan tangisan sang sahabat.

"Jadi begitu," Junsu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mendengar cerita Jaejoong. Keduanya memutuskan untuk membolos dari pelajaran Go Saenim yang sangat membosankan dan lebih memilih untuk membuka sesi curhat di pinggir lapangan basket di bawah pohon yang rindang.

"Jadi kau akan menikah, Joongie. Chukkaeyo!" ucap sang namja imut.

Jaejoong menepuk dahinya keras dan merasa ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat, "Kau mengerti ceritaku tidak sih, Su? Aku akan menikah di usiaku yang masih belum genap 17 tahun. Dan kau, sahabatku, malah memberiku selamat dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahmu. Bunuh aku, Su!" ujar Jaejoong frustasi.

"Lalu kau ingin aku bagaimana? Memberikan hadiah untuk pernikahanmu?"

"Demi wajahku yang sangat tampan, Su. Aku tidak mau menikah."

"Kau cantik, Joongie," Junsu meralat ucapan jaejoong.

"Terserah. Aku masih muda, aku belum pernah berpacaran apalagi berciuman. Aku tidak mau menikah~" ratap Jaejoong.

"Bukankah kau pernah berciuman dengan teman masa kecilmu? Siapa namanya? Ah! Yunnie hyung."

Jaejoong menatap Junsu dengan tatapan 'bunuh-aku-sekarang-Kim-Junsu'.

Jaejoong menangis dan menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dalam lekukan lututnya.

Sebuah bola basket terpental dan membentur kepala Jaejoong.

"Aw, appo!" Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat seseorang dengan seragam tim basket sekolahnya menghampiri tempat duduknya dengan wajah yang khawatir. Park Yoochun.

"Mianhae, aku tidak sengaja. Apakah sangat sakit?" namja tampan berjidat lebar itu mengelus kepala Jaejoong yang terkena benturan bola basket miliknya. Yoochun yang melihat air mata sudah mengalir deras si pipi Jaejoong berpikir kalau Jaejoong menangis karena merasa sakit di kepalanya.

"Apa aku perlu membawamu ke ruang kesehatan? Uljima."

Jaejoong hanya bisa mengedip-ngedipkan matanya polos menatap wajah pria yang menjadi incaran semua yeoja dan uke di sekolahnya. Park Yoochun, kapten tim basket sekolah mereka, namja dengan killer smile dan jidat lebar yang menawan, berada beberapa senti didepan tubuhnya dan tengah mengusap kepalanya! Jaejoong pasti sedang bermimpi.

Sebuah dehaman yang cukup besar membuat Yoochun menarik tangannya dari kepala Jaejoong dan jaejoong mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipinya dengan gerakan yang imut.

"Gwenchana, Joongie-ya?" tanya Junsu.

"Eum," jaejoong hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Ini," Yoochun mengeluarkan sebuah lollipop dari saku celananya dan memberikannya pada Jaejoong, "jangan menangis lagi, ya."

Yoochun berlari menjauhi keduanya dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya dan melambaikan tangan. Jaejoong membalas lambaian tangan Yoochun dengan senang tapi Junsu hanya terdiam di sampingnya.

"Ah, dia sangat tampan dan menawan ya, Su," Jaejoong memegang erat lollipop pemberian Yoochun di tangannya dan masih tetap menatap arah kepergian Yoochun tadi. Sementara Junsu hanya bergumam membalas perkataan Jaejoong tanpa melepaskan tatapan matanya dari lollipop pemberian Yoochun yang ada di tangan Jaejoong.

Sepulang sekolah Jaejoong melangkah dengan riang meninggalkan gedung sekolah mereka. Walaupun sempat dihukum Go Saenim untuk membersihkan toilet karena mereka membolos, tidak membuat senyuman indah menghilang dari wajah namja cantik ini. Berkebalikan dengan namja imut disampingnya yang hanya berjalan menunduk dalam diam.

"Su, kau marah karena dihukum gara-gara aku, ya? Mianhae," Jaejoong jadi merasa tidak enak karena sahabatnya terlihat tidak bersemangat.

"A-aniyo, Joongie-ya. Aku hanya merasa sedikit lelah," Junsu memaksakan tersenyum.

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya saatmenangkap seiluet seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"Omona."

Junsu mengarahkan pandangannya kearah yang sama dengan Jaejoong dan melihat seorang pria dewasa tengah berdiri di samping mobilnya, menatap beberapa paha siswi yang menggunakan rok pendek.

"Kenapa ada ahjussi mesum di sekolah kita ya, Joongie?" tanya Junsu penasaran.

Jaejoong sudah menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik tubuh kecil Junsu dan menarik Junsu kearah menjauhi pintu gerbang sekolah mereka.

"Kau kenapa sih, Joongie? Jalan keluarnya ke sini," Junsu masih berusaha menarik jaejoong mendekati gerbang mengundang kekehan kecil dari seseorang yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka.

"Ya! Kim Jaejoong!" panggil orang itu.

Akhirnya Jaejoong, Junsu dan Yunho (orang yang dipanggil ahjussi mesum oleh Junsu tadi) duduk bertiga di sebuah restoran siap saji setelah Yunho mengajak kedua sahabat itu pergi.

"Ada apa kau datang ke sekolahku?" tanya Jaejoong sambil meminum soda miliknya.

"Ayo kita menikah," ucap Yunnho santai tapi membuat Jaejoong menyemburkan minuman yang ada di mulutnya.

"Kau jorok sekali, Joongie," ucap Junsu setengah jijik.

"Neo micheosseo?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

**Otte? Saya membawa ff baru… hahahaha. Seperti ff Prince Hours saya yg sedikit banyak terinspirasi dr drama korea lama 'Princess Hours', ff saya ini juga terinspirasi dari sebuah drama korea lama. Ada yg bisa menebak drama apa itu? ayo ayo nanti saya kasih hadiah Changmin yg jawabannya bener~ (min: lo pikir gue cowok apaan dijadiin hadiah?)**

**.**

**Ada yg dateng di acara gathering TVXQ 10****th**** anniversary se-jabodetabek desember nanti? Saya galau~ tanggal segitu saya lagi ujian T.T ottohke? Mana htm mahal bgt (derita mhsw yg ga punya duit XD)**

**.**

**Terus saya mau minta pendapat, bukan buat ff ini sih. kan kalo ahra udah biasa jd org ke3 diantara yunjae kalo di ff dari pihak yun. Kalo dari pihak jeje menurut kalian siapa yg cocok? Siwon? Yihan? Eunjae? sertakan alasan ya soalnya saya gak begitu kenal mereka… kalo bisa seseorang yg memang memiliki hub sama jeje di kehidupan nyata **** gomawo~**


End file.
